Little Angela
by Griffinesque
Summary: Don't own the Mentalist or song called Last Name.  Circumstances force Lisbon to bring her daughter to work. Team didn't know that she had a daughter. How will they react? Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: :0 "Hi! This is to help me get over my writer's block. I missed a couple episodes here and there so if I missed something please point it out because I could not find any full episodes of the Mentalist online. Opinions are appreciated."**

_**Have any of you listened to Carrie Underwood? Well, this is inspired by her song called "Last Name." Lisbon has an experience like the girl in the song but there is one major differance. At the end of the song instead of leaving him there she waits until he wakes up so they can talk about geting a divorce. They get a divorce and she never hears from him again. A month later she finds out that she is expecting. She decides to keep the baby and names her Angela.**_

_**She never told the team about Angela and some how Jane never found out about her. Circumstances force Lisbon to bring her daughter to work and the team gets to find out about little Angela. How will they react?**_

**Chapter One:**

**Angela**

The gigantic spider was coming towards me. I began to run away from it but I fell into a dark hole where I landed in a spider web. The spider grinned at me. It was like the spider had planned to have me falling into her web. "Mommy," I shrieked in fear as I struggled to get out of the web.

Before the spider sunk his fangs into me I began to fall into a dark pit. My eyes shot open when the darkness in the pit eats me. I frantically pull my large purple quilt off me, and run to my Mom's room. "Mommy," I whisper into the quiet room, as I notice Mommy's eyes gently settle on me. "Did you have a bad dream again," my Mommy asked me kindly.

"I was so scared that the spider was going to eat me," I told her when as she held her arms open towards me. I ran to her and received a large comforting hug. "How big was the bug," my Mommy asked me. "As big as a lake," I told her. "I'd be scared too if I had dreamed of a spider that big."

"Have you ever dreamed of bugs attacking, Mommy," I asked her. My Mommy's face thoughtfully looked past me towards the open door. "No. Lately I've been dreaming of snakes that are coiled, waiting to attack without prior notice."

"Mommy, do they ever bite you?"

"No. They can't bite me when I remember something every important. Snakes are allergic to every kind act performed." Mommy was confusing me again.

"Why?"

"Hate will always lose when you are kind," she said softly with a distant look on her face. "So snakes are filled with hate?" "Only in a bad dream," she told me confidently. "Are spiders allergic to a person being kind," I asked her. "Everything that wants to hurt you in a bad dream is filled with hate. If you are kind every day, you are untouchable to the bad things in every bad dream you have."

"Are you sure about that," I asked hopefully. "Honey, it'll work. As long as you remember that you are untouchable, nothing in a bad dream can harm you," she told me firmly. "Okay." My racing heart slowed down a little bit as I thought about what she told me. "Would being kind every day stop me from falling down a pit," I asked her thoughtfully. "Being kind would give you wings to fly your way out of the pit." "What if there's a spider web on top of the pit."

"Would the spider web harm you?" "It would help the spider eat me." "Then you would be able to fly right through the spider web because nothing bad can touch you," my Mommy told me with a small grin. I grinned back at her and felt my grin wash away as I remembered how mean the outside world looked when I got a glimpse through my bedroom window before I went to bed.

"What is wrong," my Mommy asked me gently.

"I know I am silly for being afraid but can I stay in here with you tonight?"

"Just for tonight."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Angela?"

"Good night."

"Good night, Angela. I love you."

"Love you too," I said sleepily eyes my eyes began to fight to remain open. Eventually, my dreams claimed me.

**Teresa Lisbon**

I woke up to the sharp ringing of my alarm clock. Angela quietly groaned in annoyance as she crawled underneath the huge pile of silky pillows that I had on my bed. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock with eyes filled with hate. It was time to get ready for work. I love my job, but sometimes I would rather spend time with my daughter.

"Mommy," a sleepy voice called from her hiding place. "Yes Darling," I replied. "Do you have to go to work today?" "Unfortunately I do need to go to work today," I said with a heavy heart as I thought about Hightower, the woman who had replaced Minelli. I wish that he hadn't retired. Life was so much easier with him around.

I laid back down on my bed and rolled over and lifted up a few pillows so I could find Angela. "Please put the pillows back down." "You'll need to wake up now any way," I reminded her firmly, "Your babysitter should be coming soon to pick you up." "Is it Patty again?"

"No, it is Kathryn this time. Don't you like her?" "I do like her but I'd rather spend more time with you." "That's sweet to hear but Mommy needs to work," I told her. "I know." Angela was a good kid. She never gave me a lot of trouble.

"Hey, Honey," I gave her a big smile to try to lift her spirits up, "How about I make us some waffles to eat today?" She immediately leaped up and grinned happily at me. "Thank you, Mommy," Angela said gleefully as she darted to the open door to her bedroom. Waffles are Angela's favorite food.

As I walked towards the kitchen I heard my cellphone buzz. I grabbed it off of the kitchen table and felt a mass of dread fill me. I tried to shake the dread off. It's very unreasonable to feel dread this early in the morning. I checked to see if I had any text messages to read but to my surprise I had one missed call.

To my surprise it was Kathryn who called. I hoped that she was not calling to cancel. As I listen to the message I felt my heart grow cold as I listened to her talk. "Hey! This is Kathryn calling. Teresa are you there? I'll won't be able to make it tomorrow. I know this is very irresponsible for me to be calling you so late at night. "

Kathryn's cheerful voice was filled with almost hidden hysteria that she was trying to hide. Then Kathryn's voice lowered and the hysteria was no longer hidden. "He's going to come after you. He knows about her. I'm going to..." Kathryn never got to finish what she was going to tell me. I heard her scream once and heard a gun fire. I then heard another sound of gunfire and her phone went dead.

I grabbed a box of Legos from the freezer and ran to check on Angela. "Angela,"I called as I knocked on her bedroom door. "Come on in Mommy," Angela called back. I opened the door quickly. "Kathryn can't come today and I won't be able to get another babysitter this early in the morning so it looks like you'll be coming to work with me today." "Okay. Can I bring a coloring book?" "Sure you can. We'll eat breakfeast at work, all right?" "Okay."

I left her room quickly. I needed to call Hightower. Maybe I could get some protection for me and Angela. I dislike Hightower a lot but surely she would help me and Angela out, if she would not help us out then I had no idea of what I was going to do to protect me and Angela.

**Author's note: What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Calling Cho

**Author's note: :0 "Hi! The reviews were appreciated. I had so much fun reading them.**

**I saw a few clips of the episode with Frye in it. Did it look like Jane was really interested in her? It was hard to watch those clips of her and Jane on youtube. She looks so much older than him! I didn't see the whole episode so insight would be welcomed. ****Like always I do not own the Mentalist or Last Name.**" :)

**Chapter Two:**

**Teresa Lisbon**

I quickly get dressed and left a message on Hightower's phone at work. Then I call Cho. "Cho, here." "Hey Cho. This is Lisbon calling. I and someone else need a ride. I got a really disturbing phone call last night. Please bring your gun."

"Sure thing," Cho replied, "I'll be right there." "Thank you Cho." I grabbed my brown, leather jacket and dropped my phone in the front pocket. I unlocked the drawer that held my gun and strapped it onto my belt. I walked quickly to my daughter's room as I put on the leather jacket. "Hey Angela?"

Angela's bedroom door quickly opened and Angela's small curly black haired head poked out at me. She gave me a big grin. Angela looks a lot like me but there are a few differences between us because she has milk chocolate brown eyes while my eyes are a pale green. Her skin is a little bit tanner than mine. "Yes Mommy?"

"Are you ready to go?" "Almost ready," she replied with another grin. Her cheerfulness was irritating me. She was happy while I was panicking and I hated panicking. I reminded myself that she had not heard the phone message that Kathryn had left on my cell phone and it was better that Angela had not heard the message that Kathryn had left on my cellphone.

"Can I help you," I quietly asked her. "Yes Mommy." I came into the room and saw a purple fabric bag lying on her bed by the bag she had her crayon box, her favorite Barbie, the Lego's waffle box, and a coloring book. "What else do you want in the bag," I asked her quizzically because it looked like she had packed everything that she would need. She gave me a small shrug and told me plaintively, "I don't know."

"Then maybe you got everything that you'll..," I stopped talking when I saw her long eared, fluffy bunny sitting on her bed. Angela never went to bed without that bunny and what if I decided that it would be better if we didn't come back home tonight? "I think you should pack your bunny and a pair of and clean underwear and pajamas into the bag," I told her. "Okay," replied Angela as she quickly grabbed the clothes and bunny. Once we had everything packed into the purple bag we went to the living room.

For some reason I began to think of work when Angela turned on the tv. It was like I was seeing all the times something went wrong in the office flash before me. Jane being held hostage by the man who bugged my office. Rigsby laying on the men's bathroom floor all beaten up. Jane and Van Pelt being shot at when they were trying to escape gunfire. Jane having to drive while blind and Sam lying on the office floor, almost dead, with his team lying dead around him. Maybe I was being over protective but maybe it would be wise to give Angela some rules before Cho got here.

"Angela, lets turn off the tv. We need to set up some rules before we get to work." "Okay," she said as she gave me a long look. She hated rules and I hated giving them to her when I knew that she would forget them. "Let's make it one rule," I quickly amended as I quickly tried to think up a rule that would calm my troubled mind. "What is the rule, Mommy?"

"Give Mommy a moment to think...,"I replied. She looked annoyed at me but held her tongue. "This has to be a good rule that won't be too hard to follow...,"I told her and her annoyance faded from her face. "Don't wander off and don't get too close to anyone you don't know unless I introduce them to you." "But that is two," Angela replied.

" Two rules that you need to follow,"I sternly told her, "I tried to make up one rule but that didn't work out." "Okay Mommy." I might be being over protective of Angela, but sometimes too much protection is good. I know what I am talking about because of Jane. He offends about ten people every day, and attracts trouble like flies are attracted to rotten meat. The more people I have keeping tabs on him the safer he and my job are.

"Name one rule," I quietly asked Angela. "Don't wander off." "Right," I told her with a grin, "You wouldn't want Mom to be worrying about you? Would you?" "No Mommy," Angela replied. "What is the second rule?" "Don't get too close to any one that I don't know."

"Perfect. You got it ," I replied. My mind already felt calmer. All I had to worry about now was how my team would react to not knowing about Angela. Maybe the team wouldn't react. They might not be shocked about me being a Mother.

I scoffed at my wishful thing. I close my eyes as I tried to lock away my panic. I have no reason to be panicking. I am good at my job. Every time I get a case I keep my team and I alive. Sure Angela and me are in danger right now but I'm good at my job so I should not be panicking right now.

I then realize that Angela and I have some time to eat some waffles before Cho gets here. "Angela?" "Yes Mommy?" "I am going to make us some waffles before we go to work," I told her. "Okay Mommy," she replied. Before I leave for the kitchen with the Leggo's box I watch Angela zone out in front of the tv.

**Angela**

Mommy brings out to the living room for me two waffles on my favorite purple, plastic plate. She has already put the sticky stuff on the waffles for me. "Thank you Mommy!" I take a bite of my waffle and chew before I ask Mommy ",Weren't we going to eat at work?" " I changed my mind,"said Mommy.

"Why?" "I thought that we wouldn't have time to eat at home but it looks like we do have time." "Oh," I replied. I watch her as we ate. Mommy seems frightened because her eyes kept traveling from her food to the front door and then to the window in the livingroom. I am worried about her. "Mommy are you okay," I asked worriedly once I had finished eating.

"I'm fine," she replied. Her cell phone rang. "Lisbon here," I heard mommy say into the phone. "Oh," I heard her say in relief. "We're in 150. Thanks Cho." She hung up her phone and put it back into her coat's pocket. "You're going to meet a few friends of mine," she told me.

I want to do a small happy dance. I was going to go to work with Mommy. I was going to see a few friends of Mommy's and now I am wondering if my day can get any better. I always wanted to go to work with Mommy and today I would get to go to work with Mommy. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Mommy. Some one is at the door." "Okay," Mommy replied. "It's too early for Cho to be here," she murmurs under her breath. "Go hide and don't come out unless I call for you."

I nodded and ran.

**Teresa Lisbon**

The doorknob is jiggling like crazy. I can tell that the person on the other side of the door is desperate to get in. Cho would be knocking on the door or ringing the doorbell. He wouldn't be trying to break in.

I pray that Angela has found a good place to hide. She had always been good at hide n seek because she always hid in the places where you'd never think about looking. She is real smart for her age. If the person on the other side of the door gets past me then I bet that he won't find her.

I edge closer to the front door until I am almost in front of the door. "Hello," I call out. The person on the other side of the door fires their gun and hits me in the stomach causing me to fall to the ground. Pain swallows my mind. I fire my gun back at the person on the other side of the door. I think I hit him.

I hear the sound of shooting and hear a male voice cry out in pain. I hear a gun fire again, and my world fades to black before I see Cho walk in with an frantic expression on his stoic face.

**Author's note: :0 "I started working on this last night, and finished editing this afternoon. I didn't see the chapter ending this way. I'll try to update sometime next week." :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Found

**Author's note: :O "The reviews were appreciated. **

**As always I do not own the Mentalist or Last Name." :)**

**Chapter Three: Found**

**Angela**

I hid in the cupboard under the kitchen sink because it was closer to me. "Hello," I heard my Mommy call out. I didn't hear the clicks of the door being unlocked, and why was she talking to someone through the door? Bang. I hear Mommy cry out in pain and hear a thud.

Bang. Bang. Bang. I hear another thud. Bang. I hear a male voice calling out frantically for my mother. The male voice swore and called out to the empty room, "911? I need an ambulance here. We're at 4251 Blitz, apartment number 201. I was supposed to give her a ride to work today but when I got here..."

I wrapped my arms tighter as I quietly rocked myself back and forth to calm myself down. Mommy will be okay, I thought confidently. "I am putting pressure on the wound," I hear the man call out to the open room. Is there anything else I can do?" The man stops speaking for a moment. "Fine, I can do that."

I almost got out of my cupboard but this could be a plan to get me to come out of hiding. I won't come out. Mommy would call for me to come out when it was time for me to come out. I hugged my knees even tighter. I want Mommy.

**Cho**

I know that stranger things have happened but right before I heard the sound of a gun being fired, I saw a goat being lead to an open apartment door. Lisbon had sure picked a bad place to live I thought as I looked down at my hands that were pressing my crumpled gray jacket against her wound. If goats were welcomed in this apartment complex then who knows what other evils reside here. "Hey," I talked to my boss quietly. "I know this looks bad but you need to hold on. I've got an ambulance coming over."

She did not move a muscle to respond to my voice but I continued to talk. "You need to hold on! What will we do without you? What will Jane do without you? You are the leash that tethers him to what little happiness that there is in this life!"

If she had been awake she would have told me that Jane is still running loose like a feral dog. Daily, he rips his teeth into people. Sometimes he goes for the kill, while other times he means to just injure. She would tell me that Jane would do just fine without her but I know differently, Jane listens to her and he does not listen to a lot of people. I can tell that Jane would be lost forever in his quest of vengeance if Lisbon died.

I can finally hear the sirens of the ambulance. I let the paramedics do their job. I need to call the rest of the team to tell them about Lisbon and request that Jane could come over to find that someone else who had needed a ride. I was done seeking for people. Now it is time for Jane to do the finding.

**Author's note: :0 "What do you think about the chapter? It is a bit shorter than the first two but hopefully it is just as enjoyable to read. Does Cho and Lisbon sound in character? The next chapter should be longer than this one. This chapter is just making the next chapter possible for me to write. Reviews are extremely fun for me to read." :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Jane

**Author's note: : 0 "The reviews were appreciated. This was finished quicker than I thought it would take. **

**Is it easier to follow now? Edited: at 7:13 p.m. on 8/23/10**

**I sadly do not own the Mentalist because it belongs to Bruno Heller. " :)**

**Chapter Four: The art of finding**

**Patrick Jane**

Back when I was a teen, I had thought that I was prepared for anything that came my way. Living with the Carnie folk had given me a lot of unusual knowledge. I had thought that I knew all that I would need. Years passed by and I carried my arrogance with me. I got married and had a daughter.

Everything had been going so well. I had a nice paying job that I enjoyed. I had gotten further in my life than my Dad ever did. I was happy. My wife and daughter lit up my world. They were my reason for living.

My arrogance caused Red John to take them from me. Late that night when I got home I was plunged into the dark. I desired to slowly kill Red John for the atrocity he had committed upon my small family. I wanted him to suffer slowly like they had.

My desire to kill Red John caused me to become a consultant of the CBI. The CBI was the right place to be because when Red John popped up again, I would be one of the people to know. Eventually, I got attached to the team I worked with. I grew addicted to seeing Lisbon happy.

Lisbon slowly became an important part of my life. I found that I would do anything for her except stop my search of Red John. I needed Red John slowly killed but I could tell that Lisbon was working on changing my mind about that. I was finding that I needed Lisbon in my life.

My cell phone rang. I woke up from my half awake position on the couch. "Hello," I answered my cell phone.

"Jane, its Cho."

"Hey Cho, why are you late for work," I asked him.

"Lisbon called me. She had said that she had gotten a disturbing phone call. The guy was shooting at her when I got to her apartment. I caught the guy but I had to shoot him. He is dead. She is in critical condition," Cho told me.

"Oh." I felt my heart stop beating for a minute.

"Jane?"

"Uh huh," I replied. I was trying to process what he told me.

"She said that someone else was in her apartment with her. I need your help finding them."

"I'll be right there." My mind felt numb,"Hey, Van Pelt?"

"Yeah Jane?"

"Someone attacked Lisbon at her apartment. Cho wants my help to get over there..." I looked at her with my eyes begging for her help. "I don't know what..."

She interupted me. "I'll take care of it. You're job will still be here when you get back."

"Thank you,"I told her as I quickly headed for my car.

**Author's note: So I thought Angela would be rescued in this chapter but I was wrong. I also thought that this chapter would be longer than the last chapter but I was wrong. It is about the same length as the last chapter! (Grrrrrrr. I'm extremely annoyed right now. ) At least I wrote a small amount of jisbon into this chapter. This time I am not going to make any promises concerning the next chapter because I do not want to jinx myself again. Please tell me what you think? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding

**Author's note: :o "The reviews were appreciated. Any encouragement or help to become a better writer is extremely welcome."**

**Chapter five: Finding Angela**

**Patrick Jane **

Her apartment looked different from the last time I was there. Toys were clumsily stuffed in the corners of the apartment. Blood stains on the carpet by the front door. I tried to ignore the blood, and walked over to some of the toys that were by the TV. I quickly found that my eyes kept drifting back to the blood.

"Get a grip, Jane. She is not dead yet," I murmured under my breath. I knelt down to get a better look at the toys in the corner. There's a clear plastic box filled with a baby doll and doll clothes that my daughter would have been envious of and a small bike with training wheels resting on the plastic box.

"Cho, I think that I know who we are looking for," I quietly commented, "A young child that is maybe two to four years old."

"Okay," Cho replied. "I'll look in the bedrooms while you look in the living room and kitchen."

"All right," I said to the empty room before I realized that Cho had all ready left. I spot two plates on a small glass table that sits in front of the couch. I notice that one of the plates is a bright purple. "Are we looking for a girl," I quietly wondered aloud. I pick up the plates as I head to the kitchen.

Lisbon would not be happy with me if I left the gooey plates on the table for the bugs to eat. When I take one look at the kitchen sink I roll my eyes when I realize that Lisbon is one of those people who leave the dish soap in the cupboard. The first cupboard I open shows me the frightened child that I had originally had been looking for. She looks almost how I imagine Lisbon looked like when she was a little kid.

"Hello," I said as I examined the child's appearance. She was wearing a yellow shirt that had a picture of Ernie on it. Her pants are blue jeans that have yellow flowers embroidered around one leg. The child opens her mouth and screams loud enough to wake the dead.

**Angela**

The blond man winces a little. "Stay away from me," I yell as loud as I can.

The blond man tries to say something to me but I can't hear him. I see an Asian man run into the kitchen. "I won't come out tell Mommy says that I can come out," I yell. The Asian man opens his mouth to talk but the blond man waves a hand at him.

When I get tired of yelling the blond man begins to talk. "Hi! We are friends of your Mommy. Your Mommy told us to come and get you."

"Why couldn't Mommy tell me to come out," I asked him. I saw his pretty eyes darken a little. "Mommy got hurt by a bad man. The doctors are trying to fix her up right now," He told me.

"Oh," I said as I cautiously climbed out from the cupboard. "Can we go see Mommy right now," I asked him. "Not until the doctors fix her up," the blond man replied.

"Why," I asked him. "I don't know," replied the blond man.

"What can we do until we get to see my Mommy," I asked him.

"Anything you want, but first we would like to ask you some questions about what happened," said the Asian man with the stony face.

"Do we need to talk about it," I whined. I really don't want to talk about what happened. The blond man knelt down on one knee in front of me. "We just want to make sure that you and your Mommy are safe from harm," the blond man told me. I felt a tear escape down from my face.

"Do I need to talk about it," I asked them again. "How about you and I make a deal," the blond man said to me, " I'll get you something real nice if you tell us what happened. I know that it is hard for you too talk about but we desparatly need to know what happened." "Fine,"I said in agreement.

"Mommy and me were eating waffles in the living room. Mommy was acting weird and then suddenly someone was at the door, shaking the door knob. Mommy told me to hide and to not to come out until she called for me,"I stoped talking for a moment. "Did you hear anything," the blond man asked me. "Yeah," I replied, "Bang. Bang. Thud. Cry. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang, bang, thud and cry. Then I heard you," I pointed at the Asian man. I wondered for a moment if I bangs in my retelling of what happened.

I sighed when I realized that I added too many bangs when I started talking about what happened. Oh well. At least I was going to get a gift. The blond man did not ask me to be accurate.

**Author's note: :0 "What do you think?" :)**


	6. Chapter 6:Heaven?

**Author's note: Sorry about the wait. Reviews are appreciated.**** Wow. Jane's wife shares the same name with my character. I think, just for the sake of the fact that it would be kind of awkward, they won't be sharing the same name. At least they won't be sharing the same name here. Next story they might, if I decide to write another one.**

Chapter 6: Heaven?

**Lisbon**

Thoughts race through my mind a mile a minute. I am feeling no pain and I can't find the place where the bullet entered my body. I am lying on a beach when I should be in a hospital room. This must be what death is like. I wish I could tell Jane about it because it might lighten him up a little.

I close my eyes and feel the warmth of the sun gently kiss me. I don't want to be dead. I have, had, so much that I needed to do. I didn't have a home that Angela could go to if something happened to me. I hadn't thought that I would need to do that for her.

I'd always thought that everything would be fine. I hadn't thought that I would die so quickly. What would Jane do? The day before, Jane had told me that everyone that he got close to got hurt. Me getting shot had nothing to do with him, but he might make it his fault and I don't want him to make it his fault. I left Jonathan knowing the consequences of what could happen to me when I had turned him into the police after I had found out about the drug operation that he was in charge of.

"I hate being dead," I softly growl in annoyance. I want to be back home with Angela, and I want to be back at work, waiting for the moment when we would catch Red John so that I could prevent Jane from killing him. Red John needed to die legally. I wouldn't have Red John's death being the reason why Jane was put back into jail but there is nothing that I can do about it now if I am dead.

"Hello." I open my eyes slowly so I can look for the voice. It sounds like a child around the ages of nine to eleven years old. I see a young girl with long curly blond hair looking down at me. "Do you want to sit up for a little bit? We need to talk," she tells me with a serious look on her face.

"All right," I reply. I can use some answers to shed light on why I am here.

**

* * *

**

**Angela**

* * *

After they found my car seat they stopped talking. The Asian man, called Cho, went back to being a tall statue that rarely came to life. Jane, the blond man, just kept fidgeting. His eyes would occasionally look into the rearview mirror to look at me and then he would look away. His fingers lightly tap on the arm rest before he turns to look out the window.

"What are you going to do with me until Mommy gets better," I asked them quickly. Mommy and me had never talked about what we would do in a situation like this one. "We'll," Jane's voice trailed off for a little but then he continued, "Take care of you."

"How," I asked him. "We'll look at your Mother's personal file," Cho,  
"and see if she has any…" Jane immediately interrupted him, "Lisbon did not mention in her personal file what to do if something like today happened."

"Do you know who the name of your Father," Cho asks me, his eyes probe my brain for information. Jane's eyes shift to the rearview mirror to look at me. "What is a Father," I ask them. I feel a small frown beginning to form on my face. It seems like Mommy and me didn't talk about a lot.

"Daddy? Dad? Poppa, "Cho asks me quizzically. I shake my head at each strange name. "Don't worry about it," Jane tells me confidently. "Why,"  
I ask him.

"It sounds like a name that you don't need to know."

**Author's note: What do you think? Might be a few grammatical errors here and there so if you notice them please tell me. The reviews are appreciated and I always enjoy reading them. The last two episodes were really good. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	7. Chapter 7: Death?

**Author's note: Thank you. All the reviews or pms were appreciated. I enjoy reading them. School is the killer of all creativity so I will try to get some words onto the computer screen real quick.**

**Chapter 7: Death?**

**Lisbon**

* * *

"So I am not dead," I asked the girl with curly blond hair. "Yep, you are just waiting to wake up," she told me with a small grin on her face.

"Why can't I wake up right now?"

"It is just not in the cards right now," She told me, "You're body is recuperating and you don't want to be in your body until it is done getting away from the edge of dying." This girl looks familiar to me. I think I have seen her before. "I know that this is a silly thing to ask right now but have I seen you before?"

"No. But you have seen me and Momma's picture of after we were…uh, you know, murdered. You saw them right before you allowed Daddy to work with you," she told me with the smile washed of her face. "You have his eyes and hair," I told her. "I know."

"So were you picked to answer my questions down here," I asked her as an attempt to get her mind off of her murder. "Actually, I volunteered. You have been taking such good care of Daddy down there that I figured I might as well take care of you up here."

"Thank you," I told her, "What is heaven like?" She blinked at me and looked like she was going to laugh, "I can't tell you about stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to! That's why!"

"What can you tell me?"

"That it is a nice place and that you won't remember much about being here when you wake up in the real world."  
I felt the insane urge the pout like a child, "Then it won't matter much about what you tell me because I will forget it when I wake up."

"God knows everything so that is why it matters and you won't forget everything, but you'll forget almost everything."

I smile at her, "What is your name?"

"Gemini."

"Nice name."

"It got me teased a lot in elementary."

"But it is a beautiful name," I told her encouragingly.

"It is a beautiful name," Gemini agreed with me.

"Can I go home now?"

"Quit acting like a child. You're body will pull its spirit home once it is ready for you."

"Is there anything I can do down here while I wait to be pulled home?"

"No. We can just talk. The water is not safe to swim in unless you are off officially dead but I didn't bring any extra clothes and I hate swimming in white."

"Can't you wear blue?"

"No, they don't allow it and I have no idea why!"

"It must be annoying."

"Truly and completely annoying but it is lovely up there. Wearing white is a small price to be able to live up there."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: So I am going to laugh, really laugh long and hard, if Gemini is the name that they decide to name Jane's daughter. Chances are that it won't happen but it happened once, might happen again. I know that the chapter is short again but I will try to make it longer. Next chapter. Reviews are one of the greatest ways to kill a writer's block. It won't guarantee a long chapter but it will guarantee a update. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Cold

**Author's note: Thank you for all the favorites and story alerts and reviews because it is extremely wonderful to know that people are reading Little Angela! **

**I thought that it would be a little ironic if I abandoned Little Angela after I wrote Chapter 7: Death? and since I plan on finishing writing Little Angela, I quickly started destroying the writer's block that I had developed after I wrote Chapter 7: Death? **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Cold**

* * *

My heart feels cold. Chances are that Lisbon is going to die, there is so much blood on the carpet in her apartment. I don't know what I would do without her in my life. I don't know what her daughter, Angela, would do without her. Angela is too young to be without a parent.

My gaze shifts to the rearview mirror. Angela is dozing off in the back. She looks like a younger version of her mother. "Where are you driving too," I quietly asked Cho.

"I think that we should go to the hospital to see how Lisbon is doing right now," Cho quietly replied.

"But wouldn't Angela be safer at work," I asked him.

"She might, but if I was her I'd want to see how my Mom was doing. She will not be unprotected. I have a gun and I am really good at shooting it," Cho told confidently. I can't find a reason to argue with his plan. If I was Angela I would want to see my Mom too. Another reason why I can't argue with Cho's plan is because I wanted to see Lisbon too.

There was silence for a few before Cho quietly asks me, "How are you doing?"

"What," I asked him. I was not expecting Cho to ask me that.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. I know that if I am shaken up by what happened to Lisbon then you must be too."

A thousand rude lines to say popped up in my mind after he finished talking. I hate it when people pry. I tried to restrain myself as I told him nonchalantly, "I'm worried but fine."

"Lisbon would kill me if I didn't do anything to prevent you from doing something crazy," Cho told me and then continued awkwardly, "Plus I care."

"Thank you for caring, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am."

"Certain?" Cho still did not believe me.

"I have no plans that skyrocket off the chart of crazy. Cho, I…. Do we have to talk?"

"If you aren't going to do anything crazy then I guess that we won't have to talk but if you need an ear…"

"All right," I told him nonchalantly, but I still flashed a grateful smile at him. Cho hated listening to people talk about how they were feeling. It made him extremely nervous to listen to what was going on with them. It was even worse with women. It turned Cho into a quiet mess of uncertainty when women began to cry when they were holding a conversation with him.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: A lot of dialogue today. Sorry that the chapter is short today, I'll try to make the chapter longer next time. I am incorporating bits of the season three episodes that I have seen so be aware of any small spoilers that will take place here. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome! :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Waiting

**Author's note: Hi! The reviews were appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Waiting**

* * *

I should enjoy being at the beach. I haven't been to the beach for a long time. I know that this beach is just a figment of my imagination but I should still try to enjoy it. The warmth of the sun feels real and the waves sound real enough. I should try to enjoy being here.

I feel no pain. I have pleasant company. Gemini is a real nice girl. She is like her Dad but kinder and easier to read. Jane is a deep pool of water that is murky.

You think that you see a fish down there in the murky depths of water but as you kneel down to get a better look you realize that you are wrong. The fish becomes a snake and the snake becomes a long, thick rope. You can never be sure with Jane. Not really. I'm only sure that I can trust him.

I worry about him. I don't know how he'll react to Angela. I am not sure why he didn't find out about Angela before. He was in my apartment before. I remember that moment so clearly.

I had been worried about him being in my apartment. I was so certain that he would pick up some trace of Angela. She had been the reason why I hadn't wanted him to hypnotize me. Who knows what he would have found out! I eventually learned to trust him.

I wish that I could go back home. Being in this _place _is doing no good for anyone. I don't even know if Angela is okay. I know that they'll find her but if Jane hadn't found out about her before… Where will Angela spend the night?

Even though I wish that I could get away from _here_, I don't want to go back. I don't know what I'll tell Jane and the team. I think that the team will understand about the whole thing but Jane, he'll be hurt. He'll think that I did not trust him enough.

I hope that Jane is not getting into trouble right now. He attracts trouble like rotten meat attracts larva. I don't know what I could tell them about Angela. Too much of my personal history is twisted into the tale of how she came to be.

I had been heartbroken. I and Sam had broken up. The boss had found out that we had been dating and had promised to not write this incident up if we would promise to stop dating. Sam always loved his career and he couldn't afford to let anyone find out about it. It was a mutual break up, but it still hurt.

I had some vacation time and so I decided to visit Nevada. They have a city there that is renowned for gambling and alcohol. It sounded perfect to a broken heart. Sam had jumped so quickly to accept the offer the boss gave us and that makes a girl wonder….

I don't remember what happened when I got there. I know that I drank a lot, and woke up with a killer headache the next morning. It took two hours for me to realize that there was a naked body lying next to me and after that it took me five minutes to realize that there was a wedding ring on my finger. I started to panic. Who knows what I got myself married to? He could be a thief or a murderer.

Somehow I forced myself to stay in the room. I couldn't be the girl who only knew my first name. Eventually the man woke up. He is quite a skinny guy. I don't know what I had seen in him. He was not extremely attractive.

I had told him that I had wanted a divorce. He completely agreed. It is kind of funny how quickly he agreed. His eyes widening when he realized that he had married me was kind of funny. I guess he was not the type that liked to be tied down because I know that I am a beautiful woman.

It took us a week to get the divorce finalized. I never left him alone because I was afraid that he would run off and leave me a married woman. I got to know him a little better. He said that he was called Danny. He told me that he had a niece, who, he called his pride and joy.

He talked about his sister a little but I could tell that he loves her. Eventually, we went our separate ways after the divorce. I was bit said to see him go because even though he was not attractive he had a personality that was really entertaining.

I never told Sam about that vacation. It had been really weak of me to have a vacation like that. Two weeks later I found out that I was pregnant.

"Why did you never tell Dad about Angela," Gemini asks me quietly. She blocks the road that my thoughts are running down and I feel grateful. Her eyes are watching me carefully.

"At first I did not trust him enough."

"But after that? Why didn't you tell him?"

"What could I say to him? Attention, I have a child? Jane, I am a mother?"

"Good point."

"Thank you."

"I still do not think that Daddy will agree with it though."

"I am sure that he won't agree with it."

"How do you think he'll react," Gemini asks me thoughtfully.

"Slightly hurt but I hope he'll get over it," I told her.

"He might not get over it though. He did almost lose you so he will be trying to get as much information from you as he can."

"It does not hurt to hope that he won't go prodding for information," I told her.

"It does hurt if the hope is irrational."

"Hope is irrational," I told her.

"Are you going to tell him that Uncle Danny is Angela's father?"

"No. That information won't be needed."

"You're being irrational again."

"Maybe."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: What do you think? Is it a bit choppy? Reviews are appreciated and they make my day better. Thank you for reading! :) **

**Finally we find out the identity of Angela's Dad! How many of you guys were expecting it? I know that I hadn't been expecting it. I had, after all, been planning for the attacker to be the father. The chapter is longer. I should try to write you guys a chapter that is two thousand words long. A bit of an unrealistic goal but it would be fun to try. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Bottled Chaos

**Author's note: Hi! The reviews are appreciated! Feedback makes me happy because that is how I know that I am not a hopeless writer without an inch of talent! **

**Note: I'm going to call Jane's wife, Joy. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Chaos in a bottle**

**Jane**

* * *

Visiting hospitals has never been fun for me. They have always held dark memories for me. My Pops with cancer. My daughter, Gemini, being born. The birth hadn't been an easy one. I had almost lost my wife and newborn daughter because the birth had gone so bad.

My wife hadn't wanted to have any more children after that. She got her tubes tied. I was a little disappointed that Gemini would be an only child but I could not choose to risk the life of my wife. Eventually, Gemini became enough. Gemini had been such a rambunctious toddler.

Gemini had my wrapped around her little finger. I would do and buy anything for her. She brought out the good in me so it is a bit ironic that she got killed because of my pride. Gemini had been just like her mother. I had done everything for her mother too.

I had gone to visit Pops just because my wife, Joy, kept telling me that I needed to visit him. I didn't want to go. Pops had always been wickedly mean when he was grumpy and I had been sure that the chemo therapy was not making it easy for him to be happy. I would have been grumpy too if I had to deal with chemo therapy.

Joy kept bugging me about visiting Pops so I made sure that I had enough time to visit Pops once a week. Joy thought that I should visit him more often but I couldn't. I was angrier at Pops then I would have liked Joy to know. Joy had always been the forgiving type. She might have bugged me about forgiving him. I loved Joy like crazy but at times she drove me up the wall with her nagging.

Every week I visited Pops in his own hospital room. Somehow he had conned his way into having his own room. I am not sure how he accomplished that because he didn't have any time to research the mark. No matter how angry I was with my father I couldn't help but admire how charming he could be. Pops would always find something to nitpick me on. He didn't like that we were letting Gemini grow up as a mark. He didn't like that Gemini was not growing up with the Carnie folk. I couldn't blame him. What I and Joy were doing was a crime in the eyes of the Carnie folk.

He thought that I was letting Joy run my life and I kind of mentally agreed with him on that. I would do almost anything to get Joy to stop nagging me. She never let up about anything, but I couldn't have Pops picking on my wife like that so I would argue with him. I always found myself stomping out of that hospital room.

One night, I left like I always did. I could hear him shouting obscenities as I walked down the hall. I am not sure how much the nurses liked him. He had always been hard to live with. The next morning I got a call.

They told me that he had died around 2:00 a.m. I tried to feel sad that he was gone from my life but I couldn't feel it. All I felt was regret. He was gone for good. I could never see him again.

Hospitals have never held any good memories for me. It is a crying shame that I am going to have another memory to add. "Mr. Jane?" I hear a small voice peep out from the back of the car. Angela must have woken up when Cho swerved into the parking lot.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to see Mommy?"

"We're going to see Mommy," I confirmed.

She immediately smiled at me. The grin reminded me of my wife. It had always been so full of light. Cho wordlessly parked the car, and then turned back so he could talk to Angela.

"Jane and I have some rules that we need you to follow."

"Okay," Angela peeped out from the back of the car.

"We need you to listen to and obey everything that we tell you to do."

"Okay."

"We need you to hold one of our hands as we go to see your Mom."

"Why?"

"To make sure that we do not lose you in the crowd," Cho told her.

"All right," Angela replied.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Reviews are appreciated! The chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but be patient and I will eventually reach my goal of having a 2,000 word chapter. **

**Wish that someone would make a Mentalist video on Youtube using Florence and the Machine. Most of her music fits so well with The Mentalist and since I have no idea on how to make a YouTube video….. (hint, hint)**


	11. Chapter 11:Heart

**Author's note: The reviews were appreciated. They always spark inspiration from the dark corners of my mind. I am trying for the 2,000 word goal in this chapter. The song that sparked some of the inspiration for this chapter is called Blinding by Florence and the Machine. It is perfect for the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Heart**

**Lisbon**

**

* * *

**

I grab a handful of the fine sand and watch the sand trickle back to the ground. I am so bored. Gemini says that I must not wander off. It irks me that I am listening to her, but wisdom can come from the oddest place. "Are you excited to go back," Gemini asks me as she traces stick figures on the ground.

Her question sounded like a trick. "I am excited to get back. I already miss Angela and, well, I miss Jane too," I carefully told her. She softly smiles at me reply but a frown returns to her face. "It won't be easy life when you return," Gemini thoughtfully told me.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be in a wheelchair for awhile. Red John will, well, you know this as well as I do, keep playing with my Dad."

"It is a miracle that I am even alive," I quietly tell her, "a wheelchair is nothing. The thing with Red John is nothing new. I planned and still plan to catch Red John before Jane catches Red John. I'll catch Red John alive. Jane won't even have a chance," I finish confidently.

"It is good that you are confident but Daddy is real tricky," Gemini softly warned.

"I know. I am hoping that he showed me all of his tricks because if I know everything he won't be able to trick me."

Gemini's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out from her mouth. I couldn't hear her. I could hear _them_ though.

"_Mommy," _Angela yelled.

"Can you hear them," I quickly ask Gemini. She tries to reply but I still find it impossible to hear her.

"_Maybe it was a bad idea to take her to see her Mom," _Jane says quietly without much confidence. He sounds like the events of the day had chiseled at him until he was almost broken down into gravel. I can feel Angela scrambling up onto my body. I wince in pain. I wonder what my body has been attached to.

I feel Angela's weight quickly pulled off from my body. Angela yells angrily, "_I want my Mommy!"_

"_Do you want your Mommy hurt even more? It would be best if you weren't climbing all over her as if she was a jungle gym,"_ Jane harshly told her. I hear Angela start to quietly cry. I hear Jane sigh quietly before softly apologizing, "_Sorry Angela. I didn't mean to be inconsiderate to you." _

I hear her sniffle in response to his awkward apology. I don't think that Jane apologies often. I feel a tiny hand grab my big one. "_Mommy?"_

"Angela," I replied. I wonder if they can hear me.

"_Mommy, are you there?" _

I guess that they can't hear me.

"_I miss you a lot. Who is going to tell m a story tonight? No one tells a story as good as you do."_

"Jane tells a good story once in awhile. If you're nice he might tell you one," I say aloud. I can't ignore her even though they can't hear me right now.

"_Mommy, why were you hurt?"_

I don't know what I can tell her. My life has never been picture perfect. I never had a chance to see who had shoot me but I have my suspicions about my almost murderer.

"_I love you Mommy."_

There is silence for a few moments before I hear Angela asking Jane, "_Can you life me up so I can kiss Mommy good night?"_

"_Why not?"_

I feel a small mouth kiss my check. A small smile graces my face for a little while. Jane lifted her up so she could give me a kiss good night.

"_Can I talk to your Mommy for a little bit," _I hear Jane ask Angela.

I can almost feel her eyes quietly deciding the fate of his request before she replied, "_I'll be out by the door with Cho."_

"_Thank you."_ I have never heard such a genuine thank you in my life.

I hear Angela quietly walking out of the hospital room. I was tempted to yell at Jane for asking her to leave. Angela had almost lost her Mother today. A day like today would not be easy for any kid.

"_Hey_."

His voice sounds tired. He sounds like he is real tired.

"_I am glad that you are still here on this planet. I don't know what I would do without you." _

I feel the strong urge to tell him that he is being too dramatic, but I decide to just listen to him talk. Who knows when I'll hear him again?

"_I never knew you were such a troublemaker,"_ Jane weakly tells me a joke. I wish that he can see me smile at him. I appreciate the fact that he is trying. I feel a hand grab mine.

It is a large hand. It is a hand that must belong to a male. It must be Jane's hand but I truly can't understand why he is holding my hand. He never holds my hand.

We joke together. We talk together. Jane creates social messes for me to clean up. I clean up the social messes that he craftily created for me. We've never hated each other, but we've never became a partnership that held each other's hand.

His hand holds onto mine firmly. His hand is so warm. I feel his thumb softly caress my hand as if he needed to reassure himself that I was still there. I wish that I could wake up right then for Angela and him but Gemini had said that waking up was based on the fact that the body was ready to house the spirit again. Since I am not being pulled back then I must not be able to go back right now.

"_Why didn't you tell me about Angela," _I hear him whisper in my ear.

I don't know how I can answer that. I had time to think about how I could reply to him when he asked me that but so far I can't think of a way to answer him.

"_Didn't you trust me? I thought you had trusted me but clearly you don't. Why couldn't you tell me about Angela? Why didn't I find out about her? Today has not been the first time that I have been in your apartment."_

I remember that day. I had been so surprised to find him standing there with a grin on his face. I let him in but I had felt like my heart had been trying to tear out of my chest because I had been afraid that he would find out about Angela. Somehow he had convinced me to let him hypnotize me. When he left the apartment he didn't say one word about Angela. Jane had asked me if I had a niece or nephew who visited me often. I lied. I didn't want him to find out about Angela just yet. Knowledge is power.

"_I need you so please keep breathing for me. Breathe for Angela."_

I want to tell him that I will be fine, but he can't hear me right now. I don't even know if he would listen to me if I was awake.

I could suddenly hear Gemini again.

"Hello? Are you there," I hear her call.

"I'm back," I reply.

"Back from where," Gemini asks me playfully.

"I don't know."

"Who did you hear?"

"I heard Angela and Jane," I told her quietly. Jane will make sure that Angela is properly cared for.

"What did you hear?"

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: So it is not a 2,000 word chapter, but at least it is pretty close to it. I still have time to accomplish my goal. If I had decided to make Red John the father I would have been worried because there would be less chapters for me to write, but I have time. Tons of time. (Growls angrily. I had wanted it to be easily fit into a small box.) Little Angela was supposed to be extremely short but that is not working out. It looks like it is going to be a long one. Not a happy chapter but at least you guys get a small peek at how Jane is feeling right now and get to hear Angela see her Mommy. I appreciate the fact that you guys take the time to review. Thanks for reading!**

**If there are any spelling mistakes here and there then please point them out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Flying Nurse

**Author's note: Mostly dialogue today. Reviews are appreciated! Don't own anything but the plot and Angela.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Flying Nurse **

**Jane**

* * *

I felt so tired. Today has not been easy for me. I dislike it when the people that I am _close_ to get hurt. Angela pops her head through the cracked door, and looks at me with puppy dog eyes that make me want to wilt. "Yeah, Angela," I wearily ask her.

"Can I come in?"

"Why not?"

She gives me a considering look that lasts a second before she pushes open the door and walks in.

"Where's Cho?"

"He had to talk to a lady."

"A lady," I asked her. I could feel a small smile etch its way onto my face.

"She looked funny. Her clothes were all plain, big, and blue."

"Must have been a nurse he was talking to."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We can ask Cho when he comes in."

"Okay."

"Was the lady pretty," I asked her.

"I don't know."

"Did Cho look worried when he talked to the lady?"

"No. He looked angry."

"Do you know why?"

She fiddled with her small hands for a moment before replying in a bewildered voice, "No. I don't know why he was mad."

My mind raced a mile per minute as I examined what could have made Cho mad.

"What was the lady doing," I asked her.

"Singing loud. I don't know why Cho was mad. She has a beautiful singing voice," she quietly told me.

Before I could ask Angela another question Angela told me, "She was singing about her boy and how he builds coffins for the rich and the poor. One part of the song was about how he'll one day build a coffin for yoooou!"

I was stunned that a nurse would sing a sing like this one.

"How did she walk?"

"She did not walk, she flew!"

"Happy flying?"

"I don't know," she replied, "but it was like she was dancing on air! She almost tripped over a guy being pushed out on his personal car!"

"Personal car?"

"A chair with wheels on it. That's one type of a car, right?"

"No. They call it a wheelchair."

"Oh."

Angela looks dejected for a small moment and the she bursts out, "It should be a type of car!"

"But it can't be a type of car because there is no steering wheel."

"Fine," Angela grumbled.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: I thought that ending the chapter here would be better. Everyone that I know has heard or knows someone that has been a victim in a hospital story and I wanted to add a little of that in here. I didn't want to hinder Lisbon from recovering so I thought that a nurse singing a song about her boy building coffins would be enough and yes there is a song about a boy building coffins for everyone. The song is called My Boy Builds Coffins by Florence and the Machine. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. I tried to make the chapter longer but the inspiration would not come.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Absent Beating

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: The Absent Beating**

**Lisbon**

* * *

"So what did you enjoy watching," I ask Gemini.

"I use to like The Labyrinth a lot. It would scare me to death. I kept imagining that the Goblin King was waiting in the shadows of my room. He was waiting for me to say the right words that would wish my cat away into his dark world."

"I don't think that I ever saw it," I thoughtfully replied.

"You should see it once you get the chance. If you compare it to the movies of today you'll find that there is nothing special about the movie but back in the day it was a great movie. The imagination of a child adds even more to the movie," Gemini thoughtfully told me.

"I'll see it once I get the chance," I replied.

We listened to the waves crash against the shore for a few minutes before Gemini quickly asked me, "Did you have a pet when you were a kid?"

"A beautiful beagle," I murmured as I snuggled into the towel that I was lying on, "He was such a good dog. Bite the guy that was breaking into the apartment that we had been living in."

"I had a parakeet," Gemini announced, "Mom had been mad at Dad for a long time because of that parakeet."

"Why," I sleepily ask her. I hope that Gemini does not think that I find her boring. I just feel so tired right now. The towel that I am lying on feels almost like my bed. The warmth of the sun feels so good on my tired body.

Gemini was not noticing that I was falling asleep on her.

"Mom was always complaining about how dirty birds are. Daddy got my parakeet, Patty, as a surprise present for my birthday. Mom said that Dad was trying to usurp her authority. They argued about Patty for a week," Gemini quietly confided.

"Uh, uh," I sleepily replied.

"Hey! You need to wake up," Gemini franticly shook my arm, "It is dangerous to fall asleep here on this beach. The souls who fall asleep here are carried off on the waves to their designated place." I think that I can hear her crying. I try to wake up, but I can't.

"You can't fall asleep now! You need to wait until you are safe in your body! It is not your time to die yet," Gemini yelled in my ear, but it was too late because I am already gone.

**

* * *

**

**Jane**

* * *

It took Cho thirty minutes before he came back into the hospital room. He stomped in like a grumpy two year old that was not aware of the people or things around him. It amused me even though I felt so internally dead. "What's wrong," I ask him.

"Nothing," he immediately replied.

I feel a teasing grin appear on my face, "Well, dear Cho," I reply, "My sources tell me different."

"You're sources are wrong," Cho told me.

"No, the sources are right. They are never wrong." I look over at Angela to see if she was listening in on our friendly debate. She was busily chattering to her Mom about what she was missing out on.

"You're sources are wrong."

"No they aren't."

"Well, if you're sources are right then what is wrong?"

A loud beeping noise filled the room before I could respond to Cho's clever response to my inquiry. A bewildered Angela called out, "Mommy?"

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Did I lose anyone? Since thirteen is an unlucky number I thought that we needed something unlucky to happen. Please tell me what you think! Chapter fourteen should be better and longer. Did you guys enjoy the new episode last night? I saw it this morning. It was perfectly different! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Waiting Game

**Author's note: The reviews are appreciated! I just love reading them. **

**Sorry about the wait. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Waiting Game**

**Angela**

**

* * *

**

I never, ever want to hear that beeping noise again. The beeping noise freaked everyone out. Cho began to frantically press down on the red button. Jane froze for a second before he went to grab some help. I was left sitting by my Mommy.

"Cho, what is going on," I had asked him. He never replied back. It was like I was not even there.

"Mommy," I called out to her. I had no idea about what was going on. What did the beeping noise mean? Jane came back with help and we were all kicked out of the room. We are still waiting.

Jane is holding my hand. Cho is glaring at a white hospital wall. It is too quiet out here. I feel a little bored. I think about suggesting that I hold both of their hands so that I can swing between them.

Jane might go along with the idea. Cho might not go along with the idea.

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Angela," he absentmindedly asks me as he looks at the fancy tiled ground.

"Can I swing on you?"

That startled him.

"What?"

"If I hold your hand, "I patiently told him, "and if I hold Cho's hand I can swing between you two."

They are both staring at me like I am crazy. I had told Mommy that boys are mean. They should know by now that it is rude to stare at people.

"It would be fun," I told them, "You two would just lift me up a little and I could swing back and forth. It is something for us to do while we waited to see Mommy again."

They reluctantly gave me their hands so that I could swing back and forth. A person came out of Mommy's room.

"Hello," said the lady.

Jane and Cho nodded back. We were all eager for information.

"What did the beeping noise mean," I jumped in to ask the lady. She looked like she would tell me.

The lady looked at Jane and Cho cautiously before replying, "It was a warning that something was wrong. You're Mommy is safe now, but if you ever hear that noise again you should press on a red button. The red button will bring help."

"Oh. Thank you," I told the lady. I wonder what was wrong with Mommy.

"When can we see her again," Jane quietly asks the lady.

"They need to clean up in there and once they are done I see no reason why you can't visit with her some more," the lady replied before she walked away.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: I found a story where this author wrote sixteen to eighteen pages for a chapter. I know this because I tried to print off a chapter and immediately began to panic when too much paper came out of the computer. It seemed like this writer added every possible twist that one could think of into the chapter. This is no epic story like that one, but I hope that you guys will still review like crazy. The next chapter should be longer. Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: Listening in

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and alerting! Mostly dialogue today, but good dialogue and the dialogue mentions almost all of the juicy details that I have been reluctant to type. I assume that getting better at writing will help my increase my chapter length. Patience, I'll get there eventually. I hope that you enjoy the chapter! Opinions are welcomed!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Listening in**

**Angela**

* * *

Cho and Jane eventually forgot that I was in the room with them.

"Who knows how long it will take for Lisbon to recover," Cho whispered to Jane.

"Angela needs some place to stay until her Mom recovers from her injury," Jane agreed, "I'm not going to argue with you on that."

"Do you think that Van Pelt would be willing to take care of Angela until then," Cho asked Jane.

"She might. She might not, "Jane said noncommittally.

"Why do you say that," Cho asked Jane.

"Taking care of a kid is a big responsibility for anyone. Some people shirk from a big responsibility like that, "Jane replied.

"Are you saying that Van Pelt is too irresponsible to take care of Angela?"

"No. "

"What are you saying then?"

"Van Pelt is a busy woman. She might think that she is too busy to take care of a child."

"True."

"Van Pelt might agree to take care of Angela, but chances are that she will not agree."

"Who else will take care of her?"

"It would look better if a woman was taking care of Angela."

"Agreed, but what if Van Pelt does not agree? I can't help but think that Angela is safer with someone that we truly know. We don't know why Lisbon was shot yet. It would be good if we didn't take any chances with the safety of her daughter."

"Agreed. Maybe you could watch her?"

"I can't. Violent gang background," Cho reminded Jane.

"Rigsby could watch her."

"He's not good with children," Cho immediately replied.

"It would be good for him to learn to be good with children. It might get him back into Van Pelt's heart again. Children are the way into almost any girl's heart. "

"Why can't you watch Angela?"  
"Irresponsible background with a dabbling of Red John in it," Jane immediately replied.

"Good point."

"So all we need to do is pray that Van Pelt will agree to watch Angela," Cho sarcastically asked Jane.

"Yep, but you forgot about the asking Van Pelt part," Jane tiredly replied back.

"Should we call her?"

"No. It would be better to take Angela to her. Once she sees what a well mannered child Angela is then I see the chances of Van Pelt agreeing to watch Angela increase by a large amount. Chances that she will agree to watch Angela increase to an even higher amount when we tell her that Angela may still be in danger."

"So if we are lucky Rigsby will not have to watch her."

"Yep," Jane replied.

"Should we go see Van Pelt now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm extremely tired right now, and I bet that Angela would like to spend some more time with her Mom. After that scare we had I am not sure that I want to leave Lisbon right now and I don't think that Angela would want to leave Lisbon either."

"All right," Cho slowly replied.

I slowly sigh in relief when Cho agreed with Jane. Jane was right. I don't want to leave my Mommy. I can't help but think that I am going to have nightmares tonight. Today's events would definitely not let anyone sleep peacefully.

I wonder if Van Pelt is nice.

"Wait," said Cho, "Lisbon has a few siblings right?"

"It sounded like she was out of touch with them."

"Oh."

"Are you back to hoping that Van Pelt will agree to watching Angela?"

"Yep," Cho agreed.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! School is the killer of all creativity and since reviews seem to resurrect my creativity I would deeply appreciate any review sent my way. I hope that you enjoyed a nice turkey dinner! I know that I did! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Fama

**Author's note: Hi! The reviews are appreciated. I won't be able to update during Winter Vacation. My Grandma does not have a computer or internet up at her house in the beautiful city of (blank). Don't worry, I'll write during winter break when I find time but I'm kind of doubting that I'll find time. We'll see what will happen. I hope you enjoy this drabble of a chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Fama **

**Jane**

* * *

For a few minutes Lisbon had been dead. She had been on her way to becoming one of the cold, stony dead. I have almost lost her twice in one day. This knowledge shakes me to the core of my being. I don't know what to do.

Jumbled pieces of knowledge jump around in my mind. Lisbon is a good friend. I think that I know her better than anyone. I hate it when she is upset with me. At times when a smile is absent from her face, I find that I would do anything to get her to grin.

All these jumbled pieces of knowledge make me wonder if Lisbon means more to me than I know. Besides revenge, Lisbon is the reason why I get out of bed every day. I care for her. She melts the ice that has encased my heart. If I lost her I don't know what I would do.

It can't be love. If it was love I would change for her, and I'm not planning on changing for her. My plans are set in cement, but ever so slowly I find that Lisbon is chipping away at the cement. She is making progress at the chipping. She just took a huge chunk of the cement away with her slight brush with death.

Angela is busily chattering away to her Mom. I think that she has forgotten about Cho and me being in the room with her because Angela is currently telling Lisbon how Cho got mad at a nurse for practically disrespecting the dying. After Angela was finished telling Lisbon about how angry Cho got, she immediately began to gently scold her Mom for letting her heart stop like that.

"You can't let your heart stop beating, Mommy," Angela reprimanded her Mom. I wanted to chuckle but I barely held it in. It wouldn't do at all if I offended her.

"I just know that I am going to have nightmares tonight," Angela complained to her Mom, "but don't worry. I remember the secret you told me last night."

I tried not to laugh. I really tried hard not to laugh at Angela but I couldn't help it. The laugh just came out and echoed around the room. Angela gave me a small glare before she continued to talk to her Mom. The laugh woke Cho from his small doze.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yeah, I know. This is an extremely short chapter. It had been one page. I struggled with adding more but I figured that it might be better if I cut it here. Please tell me what you think. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this drabble of a chapter. I hope you guys enjoy your winter break!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Change in a Plan

Author's note: The New Year brought about this desire to experiment with how I write. I'd extremely appreciate it if you excellent readers would tell me what you guys think about the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: A Change in a Plan

* * *

Cho glared at Jane before looking at the clock hanging on the wall in the room. It was almost four o'clock P.M. He glanced at Angela before glancing at Jane. From what Cho had seen today it had looked like somebody had been seriously trying to knock Lisbon off. Cho didn't think that it would be safe to leave Lisbon without a protector.

Cho also refused to leave Angela without a protector too. In Cho's mind, Angela could be considered guilty by association by the person who attempted the murder. Angela couldn't fall asleep here in the hospital room and she needed to meet Van Pelt. Cho and Jane were still hopeful that Van Pelt would take Angela in. Cho came to the conclusion that he couldn't leave Angela or Lisbon alone without making a call to Hightower.

Angela and Lisbon would definitely need police protection, Cho thought. He was not even sure if the guy that he had been shooting at had been the only one behind the whole attempted murder. Cho nodded to Jane and Angela before living the room to make the phone call. He slowly closed the door before Madame Hightower picked up her phone.

"Madame Hightower, we have a problem," Cho spoke into his cellphone.

"Who are you," Madame Hightower demanded.

"I am Agent Cho. Did you hear that Agent Lisbon had been shot in her own home?"

"I already have people investigating the incident," replied Hightower.

"Have they discovered anything?"

"Not much."

"I had gotten a call from Lisbon this morning."

"Why had she called?"

"Told me that she needed a ride, and asked me if I could bring a gun too. I only got there in time to shoot the guy who had been attacking her. He had a nice gun. It had easily shot through the front door."

"Anything else that is important for me to know?"

"Well, I found out that Lisbon has a daughter."

"A daughter?"

"A daughter," Cho confirmed, "Angela looks just like her Mom."

"How old is the girl?"

"About four years old. I had to get Jane to help me find her. Angela had been hiding in a cupboard."

"Clever girl," remarked Hightower.

"I know."

"I would like Lisbon to have around the clock police protection."

"What about her daughter?"

"Jane and I were hoping that Van Pelt would take care of Angela until Lisbon got better but even then Angela would need police protection too."

"Do you think that you didn't get the right guy?"

"No, I got the right guy. I am not sure if this guy was the only guy going after them."

"You just want them to have police protection until it is proven that the guy you shot was the only guy going after them," Hightower asked for clarification.

"I believe that giving them police protection is important until we find out that he was the only guy going after their blood."

"They can have the police protection but I want to have Jane to be watching over the girl."

"I don't know if he has a house suitable for the job," Cho slowly replied.

"Are you saying that he is still living in that house where his family was murdered?"

"That is what I believe."

"Find out if he is still living there and once you find out, call me immediately," demanded Hightower.

"All right," Cho replied.

"Tell Jane that I am strongly requesting that he watches Angela until Agent Lisbon recovers from this incident. If he refuses to watch her then tell him that he must watch Angela or else I will refuse to give them police protection If Jane is busy watching a four year old then Jane will have a harder time getting in trouble."

"All right," Cho reluctantly replied before he hung up his cell phone. He hated when Hightower gave ultimatums to Jane. He knew that Jane wouldn't like this current ultimatum that Hightower had given him. Jane never liked it when Lisbon was threatened. Cho quickly assumed that Jane wouldn't like it when Angela was threatened either.

Cho quietly entered the hospital room without one word. He needed to figure out a way to successfully tell Jane about this new development without scaring Angela, who was still talking away to her Mom. Cho wondered how long that girl could talk. Jane's eyes were closed when Cho entered the room. Cho decided to get Jane out of the room before he began to tell Jane about his call to Hightower.

Cho looked at Jane with a barely disgruntled look on his face when he realized that he would need to wake Jane up. Cho hated waking Jane up. "Jane?"

Jane wouldn't wake up.

"Jane?"

Finally Jane opened one eye.

"What do you want," Jane quietly snapped at Cho.

"We need to talk. I called Hightower."

"Why did you call her? Every time someone calls her, that witch makes a mess of everything."

"Don't call her that. One day you might slip up and call her that name while you're talking to her. You'd be in a load of trouble if that happened."

"What did you tell her?"

Cho lowered his voice before he replied, "I told her that I believed that Angela and Lisbon would require police protection until we were sure that the guy that I shot was the only guy that had been after their blood."

"What did Hightower say to that?"

"Hightower told me that she would give the police protection if you would be the one to watch Angela until the boss recovered from this incident."

Jane began to mutter under his breath when Cho finished talking.

"You don't still live where you use to," Cho asked Jane.

"Are you asking about that old house in Malibu where my family had lived?"

"Yeah," Cho replied.

"I rented an apartment that was closer to work."

"The apartment is in a good complex?"

"It is safe enough."

"You'll watch Angela?"

"Hightower has given me no choice," Jane replied before asking Cho, "You did tell her that we were hoping that Van Pelt would take care of Angela?"

"I did."

"Did you tell Hightower that Angela would be better off with Van Pelt?"

"I did," Co lied, "but Hightower disagreed with me."

Jane sighed in disgust before Cho replied, "I'll tell Hightower that you agreed to watch Angela."

* * *

Author's note: Word count: 1,251

Is everyone still in character?


	18. Chapter 18:Hindsight

**Author's note: I love Spring Break, it leaves a refreshing amount of time to rejuvenate. Extremely sorry for the wait, I've been suffering from lack of time, a writer's block and lack of good health.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hindsight**

**Teresa Lisbon**

* * *

My eyes hesitantly open. Where am I? I hear the constant beeping of a machine. My ears also make out the low murmur of voices talking. I hear a pager go off.

It smells so clean and my body feels like I have been run over by a bulldozer. It takes my tired mind a little while to realize that I must be in a hospital room. Waking up in an unfamiliar place is never fun and I have long since come to the conclusion that waking up in strange places is a major downfall to the job. Sometimes it causes me to think about resigning from the CBI. Life would be less dangerous for me and Angela if I was no longer connected to the CBI.

Unfortunately, I don't want to leave the CBI. The job is a daily dose of adventure that I am addicted to. Plus I like the feeling I get when the team and I successfully catch the bad guy. There are other reasons why I don't want to leave. Jane is one of them.

I'd hate for him to know but I'd seriously miss him if I left. He makes me laugh and helps me see the light at the end of the tunnel. I try to help him and most of the time I find myself thinking that I fail. His eyes are stuck on the terrible past that follows him. I can't help him see the good that the future can hold but I maybe can prevent him from becoming a murderer.

"Mommy?"

My eyes widen. Was that Angela? I move my head a little to the left and a flood of pain overwhelms me but at least I can see the other people in the room. There is Angela, whose eyes are full of worry and hope, Jane's eyes are flashing between me and Angela, and Cho looks relieved. I try to reply but quickly realize that there is a tube in my mouth.

"Will you get the doctor," Jane quickly asks Cho.

Cho nodded before quickly darting down the hallway.

"Mommy, how are you feeling," Angela asked me.

I want to reply. I really do but that stupid tube is making it impossible to reassure her that everything is fine even though everything is not fine. I hurt everywhere. The pain is only minor but it feels like a constant companion.

"Hello, Angela and I are happy to see you awake," Jane tells me.

Watching Jane's face is a great way to find out what is going on. Jane's face is like a dusty book. He knows how to keep his secrets hidden from one who does not know him but those who know him can easily read him after much practice. I can see worry and relief shimmering brightly in those aqua eyes of his which causes me to wonder how much damage my body had gone through. In fact, what had happened?

Angela and I had been eating and then I got a phone call? Or had I received a phone call before I made breakfast for Angela and I? I think that it was the latter but what did the phone call contain? I just remember that I was panicked after I listened to it. Why can't I remember?

I wonder where Angela has been staying while I've been injured. I close my eyes in frustration when I find another lapse in my memory. How was I injured? Where was I injured?

"Mommy, don't go back to sleep yet," Angela demanded.

I open up one eye to examine my demanding daughter. When had she gotten so demanding? I hadn't been gone for long, have I? She seemed much sweeter before I woke up in this room.

"Please just stay up until the doctor can examine you," Jane pleaded.

I was thrown for a loop. Jane begging? I must be dreaming. I've never seen Jane beg. A loud bustling doctor interrupted me from examining Jane. Something must be seriously wrong if he felt like begging.

"Good afternoon, Chloe Liverworth. I am Doctor Timathy. "

Why would he call me Chloe Liverworth? Surely I would have been registered under my own name? What circumstances would cause someone to put me register me under a false name? Patiently, I let the doctor examine me. I still feel annoyed, though.

I hate being clueless about what is going on and that is one of the many reasons why I became a CBI agent.

* * *

**Patrick Jane**

* * *

I step out in the hall for a little bit to calm down. I feel like dancing. I feel like laughing in relief. It has been so long since I have seen her pretty brown eyes looking at me. It has been a month since the incident.

Teresa Lisbon has finally woken up. I almost thought that I would never see her pretty chocolate eyes again. That worry seems so inconsequential at the moment. She is awake and as far as the good doctor can tell, on the mend.

On the mend seems so simple yet it means the world to me. The doctor told us that he and his colleagues had decided that in about a week Lisbon could safely be unattached for,small periods of time, from the breathing machine. Lisbon is recovering. I want to celebrate. Lisbon will get better.

I have had enough time to come to the conclusion that things do need to be sorted out between her and I. I have time to sort things out with her, what amazing knowledge. It's comforting to know that I have more time with her. The time is not unlimited, time is never unlimited, but it is enough.

* * *

**Author's note: I am extremely hesitant about uploading this chapter. It has been a long time since I have written and actually published something on fanfiction(dot)net. I'm not sure how long this will appear once uploaded but I know that many of you have been waiting for Lisbon to get better. I appreciate the reviews that are sent to me. Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter! I really don't remember who I replied back to and who I didn't have time to reply back to. It has been awhile and hopefully the chapter is not so short or so terribly written that you feel cheated. Who feels cheated?**


	19. Chapter 19: All Knew

**Author's note: I've got a loosely put together plan. Starting next week, you can expect Little Angela to be updated every Friday unless I get into a car accident or somehow unexpectedly get extremely ill or die. :D Flames will keep me warm but they aren't welcomed here. E-Chocolate for all that review! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Flaunting Freedom**

* * *

It was currently the fourth of July. It has been five weeks since I had woken up. According to Cho, it had been five months since the shooting at my apartment building.

It has been awhile since I have been home. In fact, I don't know if I want to go home. I bet that there's a large stain of blood on my apartment floor. I don't want to go back to a place that holds such a dark memory. I'd rather die than have my daughter and I live in a place that holds such a dark memory.

Even though I am adamant about my daughter and I not returning to my apartment, I am eager to be free of the four white walls of my rehabilitation center room. I am extremely eager to get back to work. I miss it. I miss him, just a little. He has not come to visit me since I was moved to the Rehabilitation Center but he at least dropped Angela off to see me, more than once.

I was far from happy with Patrick Jane. Did he feel that there was no reason for him to visit me now that I was no longer on death's door? I was determined to find out. I felt a little hurt that he hadn't visited me yet but there was nothing that I could do. When I saw him, the situation would be entirely different, and I had half the mind to shoot him.

"Mommy?"

"Angela?"

"When can we go home, Mommy?"

"I am sure that Mr. Jane will pick you up around eight."

"I'm taking about you and me, Mommy. When am I going home with you?"

"That's a bit complicated, darling."

"Not really."

"Living with Mr. Jane has made you cheeky."

"No! I'm not cheeky!"

"You are."

"No. I'm not," Angela retorted before she thought to ask her Mommy, "What's cheeky?"

"Your reply."

"Oh, um, Mommy?"

"Angela?"

"What's the definition of cheeky?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her question and was going to reply but Van Pelt hurriedly walked into the room. She had just gone out for a minute to answer her phone. Her face had a lost expression firmly tacked onto her face.

"Van Pelt?"

It was almost like Van Pelt couldn't hear me.

"Van Pelt?"

Van Pelt heard me the second time around.

"I got some bad news to share with you," Van Pelt hesitantly told me.

"Oh?"

"Red John was found."

I felt a pit of dread form in my stomache as I heard her continue.

"Jane got to him before we could."

"He's gone?"  
"They both are, one more gone than the other."

"Oh."

My heart felt cold. I was having a hard time processing this new information. Jane had finally got Red John. I had known that this was going to eventually happen but I still had once felt a speck of hope that I was going to change his mind.

"We all knew that this was going to happen," Van Pelt softly replied.

"We did know but I had hoped that he would change his mind."

"So did I."

"Could you watch Angela for the rest of the week? My therapist said that I might be able to go home next Monday," I told her.

I was not going to tell her about the conditions that my therapist had given me. All day, I had been planning out my escape route from this Rehabilitation Center. By next Monday, I would be somewhere safe with Angela and none of the conditions would be met. I would do all this without breaking the law.

"I'd love to if Angela does not mind,"

"What's wrong with Mr. Jane," Angela asked me.

"Mr. Jane is really sick at the moment," I slowly told her, "he can't take care of you, anymore."

I hated lying to her but there was no way that I was going to tell her that Jane had killed a man.

"Who is going to take care of me?"

"Angela, you're going to be staying with Miss Van Pelt for a little while. Will you do that for me?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Thanks Angela," I replied with a grin.

"Angela usually goes to bed by eight, right," Van Pelt quietly asked me.

"Yeah," I reply as I notice the time, "Angela, it's your bed time and it is time for you to go home with Miss Van Pelt."

"Oh. Do I have to, Mommy?"

"You do. Promise me that you will be good for Miss Van Pelt."

"I will be good."

"Good. I'll see you two tomorrow," I asked with a small grin.

"You will," Van Pelt confidently replied back.

"Bye, Mommy."

"Bye, Angela. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I won't, Mommy."

My grin faded the moment they were out of my room. I felt like I wanted to cry.

* * *

**Author's note: I think that there might be two or four chapters left? :P Might have a few drabbles after Little Angela. The drabbles would have Angela in them.**


End file.
